Fallen
by denayaira
Summary: Naruto jatuh... kepada Sasuke. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one-shot, 1139 words. Untuk Freiya The Winter Fay. Read and review, if you don't mind.


**Author's Note:**  
Terlambat beberapa jam… tapi kurasa terlambat tetap terlambat, ne?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.

_**

* * *

Happy birthday, my beloved Freiya The Winter Fay!**_

_**Hope all the best for you, dear… :)**_

_**I couldn't give you anything but this one. Hope u like it.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

**Fallen**

**By: Ange la Nuit**

**

* * *

**

Pagi. Pagi yang terasa amat dingin di bulan September, namun lebih dingin lagi karena tempat mereka berada bukanlah di bawah langit biru dan angin musim gugur, melainkan di bawah atap sebuah bangunan tinggi yang hampir seluruh lantainya berlapiskan es datar.

"Cepat sedikit, 'Suke! Kenapa kau lama sekali, sih?!" seru seorang pemuda pirang sembari melambai terlampau riang ke arah temannya yang berambut hitam, seorang pemuda yang masih terus berjalan sembari sesekali meniup dan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan.

Pagi ini, tepat pada jam 6.46, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, nekad memasuki sebuah Ice Skating Arena tanpa izin.

Yeah, sebenarnya yang nekad bukan keduanya. Hanya pemuda pirang bermata biru itu, si Uzumaki, yang seenaknya menjemput sang sahabat pagi ini, lalu menariknya untuk menyusup ke dalam tempat yang katanya masih milik salah satu kerabatnya.

Sasuke sih tidak begitu percaya, tapi ia tak pernah mampu untuk menolak keinginan pemuda yang satu ini, segila apapun itu. Ia tetap mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam tempat ini meski sebenarnya ia sedang sakit flu—_tentu Naruto tidak tahu ini_—ditambah dengan pakaiannya, kemeja berlapis mantel cokelat panjang tanpa sarung tangan, yang sebenarnya belum cukup memadai untuk tempat sedingin ini. Naruto memang sempat menyuruhnya memakai baju tebal, tapi… yah, mana ia tahu kalau Naruto akan membawanya ke tempat Ice Skating? Pagi-pagi begini, pula!

Sesampainya pemuda dengan hidung yang mulai memerah ini ke dekat Naruto, pemilik kulit kecokelatan itu segera menyodorkan sepasang sepatu skate ke arahnya tanpa menoleh. Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk memasang sepatunya sendiri ternyata.

Tanpa kata-kata, mengetahui niat Naruto membawanya ke sini, Sasuke pun melepaskan sepatunya, dan mengenakan sepatu skate itu. Namun saat didengarnya Naruto mengatakan kalimat berikut dengan riang, ia akhirnya tahu bahwa perkiraannya untuk niat Naruto ternyata—

"Ajari aku main skate, Sasuke~!"

—salah.

"Kau… kau menarikku ke sini tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu cara mainnya?" ucap Sasuke, berhasil menggabungkan nada kesal, sinis, sekaligus tak percaya dalam satu kalimat. "Dasar DOBE!!"

"Teme brengsek!" balas Naruto segera, "justru karena itu kau kuajak! Ajari aku!"

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri menghadapi kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Demi Tuhan, mereka bisa mencari permainan lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan es di musim yang sedingin ini, pagi-pagi begini, belum lagi ditambah virus-virus influenza kejam yang masih terus menggerogoti tubuhnya… tapi kenapa Naruto malah mengajaknya pergi ke tempat seperti ini untuk sebuah olahraga yang bahkan belum ia mengerti?

Dan… kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak ini semua?

Oh, ya, kalimat Naruto beberapa menit lalu. Kalimat Naruto saat mengajaknya masuk ke dalam… kalimat 'aku ingin bicara' yang diucapkan Naruto tadi, lengkap dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi wajah kecokelatannya. Hng, itu kalau Sasuke tidak salah lihat.

Apa sebenarnya yang mau Naruto bicarakan sampai-sampai rela mengajaknya menyusup ke arena yang masih tutup ini?

Ah, sudahlah. Itu urusan nanti. Yang harus Sasuke hadapi sekarang adalah… seorang murid yang minta diajari ice skating sesegera mungkin.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke kemudian, menginjak lapisan es dengan sepatu skatenya, sebelum meluncur beberapa meter dari batas lantai dan es. "Jangan cuma diam di situ. Sepatu skate-mu bukan pajangan, 'kan?"

Diamatinya pemuda pirang itu, yang menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibirnya, namun mulai bergerak menginjak es sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegak di atas es datar. Posisi berdirinya akan sempurna untuk seorang pemula, sungguh, jika dikurangi kedua tangannya yang terus berpegangan erat dengan amat gemetar pada palang pembatas. Oh, dan juga, punggungnya yang jelas-jelas terus menghadap Sasuke sekarang.

"Usuratonkachi!" seru Sasuke kesal, "bagaimana aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau cuma jadi tiang bergoyang di situ?!"

"D-diam teme!!" balas Naruto dengan suara yang sama kesalnya, namun dilengkapi dengan suara getar yang—yah, samalah dengan keadaan tangannya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menoleh demi meneruskan protesnya, "tunggu dulu sebentar! Aku masih membiasakan diri, tahu! Kalau jatuh terus kenapa-napa, gimana?!"

"Kapan kau bisa belajar kalau kau takut jatuh, idiot?" ucap Sasuke, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, "ayo coba meluncur ke sini."

Sasuke bergerak meluncur beberapa langkah lagi ke belakang, lalu dengan tenang melebarkan kedua tangannya—_entah secara sadar atau tidak sadar_—siap menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu jika Naruto mampu meluncur sampai ke tempatnya nanti.

Naruto, yang masih menoleh, menatap ke mata oniksnya dalam tegang. Mungkin sedang berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Mungkin pula sedang mencari kebenaran dari mata oniks milik sahabatnya.

Benar saja. Tidak butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi pemuda pirang itu untuk berdiri menghadap ke arahnya, dengan tangan yang masih memegang palang, sebelum akhirnya ia menghentakkan tubuh ke depan dan mulai meluncur mulus ke arah Sasuke.

…tunggu dulu. MULUS? Ya, mulus. Kelewat mulus ternyata.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto terluncur ke tempat dimana Sasuke sedang berdiri, tanpa sedikit pun bisa mengendalikan kecepatan ataupun arahnya. Sasuke sendiri rupanya kebingungan, entah mau bergerak untuk menghindar dari tabrakan yang mengancam, lalu dengan teganya membiarkan Naruto meluncur tanpa kendali sebelum akhirnya jatuh… atau tetap berdiri di tempat dan membiarkan dirinya ditubruk oleh si pirang.

Ternyata tanpa sempat berpikir sekalipun, kaki Sasuke memilih option kedua.

Suara pekikan Naruto maupun Sasuke terdengar bersamaan di ruang luas yang sepi itu.

Maka seperti yang sudah kita duga, pembaca, Uzumaki Naruto telah dengan teramat sangat sukses sekali menabrak sang sahabat, Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah sempat terdorong sejenak ke belakang, pemuda berambut hitam itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka sukses terjatuh bersama di atas lapisan es yang dingin. Tentu, dengan Naruto yang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu, sampai akhirnya…

"…dobe," ucap Sasuke pendek dengan helaan nafas.

Naruto tak membalas. Sungguh-sangat-tidak-Naruto, mengingat ia yang biasanya pasti akan segera berseru membalas dengan sepenuh kekesalan. Sasuke heran, tapi ia tak salah dengar sekarang; Naruto memang masih tak bergerak sembari terus mengatupkan bibirnya sekarang.

Sungguh mengganggu, menurut Sasuke.

Bagaimana tidak mengganggu? Pemuda pirang itu tidak juga menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut hitam ini bisa merasakan betapa kontrasnya dingin es yang menempel di punggung tempatnya terbaring sekarang, dengan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman terasa dari arah depan, dari Naruto yang terus menindihnya kini.

Tanpa sadar detak jantung Sasuke menjadi lebih cepat, dan gilanya, rasanya ia malah tidak ingin berpindah dari posisi ini—andai kata es datar ini tak akan membuat influenzanya semakin parah.

Baru saja Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes Naruto yang tidak juga berpindah tempat, pemuda itu memanggil.

"…Sasuke."

Sasuke menahan nafas merasakan hangatnya udara dari Naruto di telinganya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas pendek, "…hn?"

"…aku jatuh."

"Hn."

"…aku jatuh kepadamu."

"Aku tahu. Kalau tidak mana mungkin kita berada dalam posisi begini, usuratonkachi?"

"Aku jatuh CINTA padamu, brengsek!!" seru Naruto akhirnya, mengangkat lehernya dan memandang tajam pada mata oniks dari pemuda yang masih ditindihnya.

"…"

"…"

"…aku tahu." Sasuke mengiringi dua kata itu dengan helaan nafas, tak sedikit pun memecah pandangan mata mereka.

Pupil mata biru Naruto melebar sejenak mendengarkan kalimat Sasuke. Namun ia tak sempat terkejut lebih lama, karena Sasuke meraih bagian belakang kepalanya lalu menariknya lembut untuk sebuah ciuman hangat.

Saat kecupan itu terlepas, Naruto mendapati pemuda itu berkata…

"…aku tahu, dobe, karena aku juga sudah jatuh denganmu."

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please don't mind to give me a review…**_


End file.
